babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Elizabeth Montoya
Elizabeth Montoya was a Human telepath and member of Psi Corps.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant History Early Life A later, Elizabeth was raised as a mundane as her ability didn't manifest until 2204 when she was fifteen. Forced to join the Corps, Elizabeth had great difficulty settling as most of the other students her age had already formed into cliques and, unused to the strict controlling culture was considering running away. That was until she saw Alfred Bester standing in the parade ground as the "Statue of the Week", a punishment for his attempt to track the blip Lara Brazg to Paris. Forbidden to move, speak or react the students would routinely take advantage of the opportunity to humiliate whomever was the current statue and Bester was no exception. Elizabeth saw him standing there, dressed in a ridiculous Santa Claus outfit and lipstick, but when she touched his mind she didn't feel the hate, bitterness humiliation that she expected. Instead she felt he was just quietly taking it, while being quietly curious of those around him. Feeling that if he'd be OK then she'd be OK to, Elizabeth walked up to Alfred and planted a kiss on his lips before walking quietly away. As a P12, Liz was automatically assigned to the Minor Academy for Psi Cop training which, despite her flirtatious, free spirited nature, was something she excelled at, appealing to her competitive side. Psi Cop in Training In 2208 Elizabeth, was teamed with cadets Alfred Bester Thuy Nhan and Vetsch for their final grade field test and after a long journey in blackout conditions were dropped into some remote plains that they would later learn to be the Altai Federation. With no hint as to what their location or objective might be, the group hunted around for a while until they picked up the trail of a blip, speeding away in a car. Montoya instantly gave chase on foot, with Bester at her heels though after several hours of pursuit the trail began to grow cold. The team eventually tracked the blip's car to a nearby river though no sign of where it had emerged on the other side. After bedding down for the night, Montoya found the car submerged about half a mile downstream. From there the trail lead to the small town of Tuula, which presented a much more significant challenge as the blip would be much harder to track with a few thousand minds to use as cover. Bester then realised that the point of the test wasn't to prove they could catch a blip but prove they could be Psi Cops, part of the Corps and lead the group to the local MetaPol station house to report that a blip had been tracked to that area. The Psi Cop revealed himself as the blip and congratulated the team in passing their test. All four spent the night celebrating together at a local bar before retiring to a motel, where Alfred and Elizabeth spent the night together. By 2209, the pair were still a couple, having managed to sneak away together here and there, either on leave in Geneva or when their respective room-mates were away. After Bester told her that he'd had their DNA checked and found that they were genetically compatible by Psi Corps standards, Elizabeth confided in Alfred that she wanted to travel and see places like Mars, Kalevala‎, Narn and Centauri Prime and didn't like the idea that she needed the Corps approval or permission to live her life the way she chose, including having children with Alfred, even if that was what she wanted too. Three weeks later, shortly before the final exams for entering the Psi Cop internship program, Elizabeth, still not happy with a life in the Corps and having found out that nobody who had qualified as a Psi Cop had ever left the Corps decided that if she was ever going to be able to leave, it would have to be now. After packing what she could carry, Liz tells Alfred she loves him and she wants him to leave with her, escape to the outer worlds, beyond Psi Corps' grasp where they could live free together. Bester agreed to meet up with her later in the park before leaving, but betrayed her and reported her intentions to the Corps. Elizabeth was arrested and sent away to a re-education camp. References Montoya, Elizabeth Montoya, Elizabeth Montoya, Elizabeth Montoya, Elizabeth Montoya, Elizabeth Montoya, Elizabeth